A story of love and mechanical clocks:
by contradicting.lines
Summary: He loved working on clocks, but he never expected to fall in love with a tiny dancer that lived inside one. Based off the song 'Karakuri no tokei to koi no hanashi'. I hope you enjoy, and sorry for the rush-ness of it! Happy Tanabata by the way!


**hey, people! it's been ever once again since i posted something. i'll try to update more now that i'm on a break. please forgive me if the stories that you like of mine are delayed, i'll really try and update them as soon as possible. most of them need huge edits and i'm dying to fix them. anywho, i wanted to write something fresh for once.**

**it's tanabata today as you know. or the seventh of the seventh, or the star festival. the story of hikoboshi and orihime. so i decided to post this story today because it's been in my head for awhile, ahaha. but don't let tanabata get into your head, the story is actually based on karakuri tokei to koi no hanashi, or that one demo for kaito's v three release.**

**but this story was actually based off that one minute something original. and back then, nobody had a proper translation, therefore this story was what i came up with when i viewed the lyrics myself. only recently have i found the full-length version and i was blown away by it.**

**it's a good song, ahaha. so it's like...my story is a bit of a twist from that song. really, it's just how you view the song and this is my take on it. kaito and meiko are the couple for this one, ahaha. i hope you enjoy, and like many times before sorry for the rushed writing that seems like crap.**

**i'm pretty sure there are mistakes but i'm on another rush hour. i'll correct them soon hopefully. hope you get the concept as i go on, and please read in arial! thank you!**

******[this part right here was written five minutes after the original post: i'm not sure if you'll see this part right away because i really just wrote this five minutes later and then i replaced the chapter thingy. same with the picture. the 'new' picture i used is a picture i found on deviantart. the artist is m-1ng. good artist, check them out!]**

* * *

**July Seventh:** _A month before Sendai._

___**4**:_**00** _p.m._

...

Today was an exceptionally nice day in Shibuya, Tokyo. The weather was starting to get warmer, and the rainy season was coming to an end. Even so, that did not keep humidity from kissing flushed cheeks. It is days like these that make sweet summer sweat worthwhile. Although the air brought longing for cool refreshments, it brought out the feel of summer.

People were out enjoying themselves as they went about. Those who were out on the crossing went shopping, and those who stayed near a station waited for a different destination. Trees seem brighter than usual as it provided shade to restless people, and entertained passersby. Girls sigh because of the heat but swoon to the beautiful things they see.

Shops brought out bamboo, hanging colorful wishes on delicate foliage while people take delight in reading them. In the many tall buildings in Shibuya, one particular apartment contained someone who was blissfully unaware of the wonderful things outside. Perched on one of the highest floors, the glass-like skyline had no end with its bright blues, but that did not seem to catch this person's attention.

The dripping colors that stretched throughout the magnificent ward, the unique protruding buildings that reached for the stars, they all went unnoticed. Instead, the person liked his comfortable confinement. It was nice to say the least. Actually, make that really nice. The space that surrounds him was modern, and it makes one feel as if they are rich.

If possible, the expensive monochrome furnishings made good for a work-space. Nimble fingers reach across a white table dotted with grey gears, curled springs and array of other things. Reaching for a certain tool, a hand eventually finds the tweezers that it was looking for. A wooden object that told of hours needed some fixing.

If that wasn't enough to keep him distracted from the world, then it is probably the little noises that drown out everything else. The sounds of tiny gears turning; their teeth grinding against each other, springs releasing their pressure, ticks and tocks, many things going off at once. To anybody this would be madness but to Kaito Shion, this was beauty in the making.

The eighteen year old worked diligently with an honest smile plastered to his face. As much as he liked to go out and have fun, he also liked working on little things that involve mechanisms during his free time. Anything that involved movement thanks to cogs, and screws he took great interest in. He especially likes working on clocks, and that is what he is doing now.

His love for this stuff started off when he was just a child. He recalled those days easily and find them a bit silly, but those were the days that made him what he is today. For a moment, while working, he laughed at the thoughts that flooded back to him. Back then, he was often taken to his uncle's workshop dressed in his Sunday's best.

Clad in black shorts and suspenders, a matching blazer, white button ups, a blue bow-tie, and his trusty blue scarf, he tended to march instead of just walking in. But he could only march if his shiny white shoes were properly tied, and if his long scarf didn't drag on the floor. He would always double-check with his mother before reaching the door. Once he passes the threshold, he goes straight for the 'goodies'.

The reason he called them that was because he became fascinated with the objects that lined the place over time. All the goodies came in different shapes and sizes and filled the workshop with tons of entertainment. He loved the smell of the place because it smelled like memories even though he was still little. The scent of antiques pranced lightly on noses.

Wood was also prominent, and the taste of metal could pass through if breathed in hard enough. His mother claimed it smelled like a boutique, and liked it as much as Kaito did. If a window were open on a rainy day, it would have smelled of pine and mist. Kaito wished it rained often to get that feel and so he could stay longer with the goodies.

The shop had many toys, and he liked how some of them needed winding before it can do anything. They were best on rainy days because they provided eons of entertainment. Sometimes the pitter-patter of the droplets would coincide with a wooden mocking-bird leaning forward to peck invisible food, or provide good scenery with a little train.

Although those things were fun, they were not the best part. What was best hung on the intricate walls. His neck would sometimes hurt because of looking up for long periods of time, but his wide cobalt eyes would always wander back above. He couldn't stop staring at the unique clocks that rested upon the walls with a sense of peace.

He would gaze at each one, looking at all the details for hours on end. One day, his uncle told him that every clock had a story to tell, and were just as unique as the clocks themselves. The next time he visited, his uncle told him another quirky thing. He remembered his uncle's eyes softening as the words flowed from his mouth.

Most clocks had a face and hands to tell time, but they had no voice to say. It's because they don't have a mouth. If they did have one, then they would be telling more than just time. They will be talking about what they have seen, what they have been through, what makes them tick. Sadly, they can only speak volumes with the sounds they make.

Sometimes you just need to figure them out yourself, his uncle finished. Kaito then found the clocks and toys more profound than ever. From that point on he made up his mind. He asked his uncle if he can teach him how to make them as well. His uncle gave him a questionable look when he asked, and he had to double-take what he said.

Kaito repeated and then his uncle told him that he was happy to teach him. He explained that the Shion family came from a long line of clock makers stemming from the Edo period. He told Kaito that he was proud that he was continuing the line of work, and keeping the namesake alive. Kaito could only innocently tell him, 'it's the least I can do'.

Kaito blinked again, washing away the nostalgia. The classic scenes of his mind faded back into that of the modern setting that he was now currently in. He sighed, missing those days. 'Well, it's time to go back to work.' He thought. The tweezers that he reached for earlier were now gripped carefully to fix something into place.

He was only a centimeter away from the problem before a loud crash rung into his ears. Thanks to that, he jumped out of his seat, almost dropping the clock that he was working on. It took several more thumps before everything quieted down again. Putting a hand on his chest, he breathed in a sigh before sitting back down.

He didn't worry too much after that, assuming that it was one of his many siblings messing around in the kitchen. Sadly, before he even reached the tweezers this time, the door behind him opened, startling him once more. He braced the clock and himself, expecting one of his brothers to tackle him or something. Instead, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Kaito, why are you still in here? Go out and get some fresh air! You've been cramped up in this room since this morning," He uncle stepped into the room, walking towards the window to stare outside. "You do realize that it's a nice day outside, right? Seriously, go out there...or at least open up a window. I can't believe you didn't suffocate in here."

Mister Shion did his nephew a favor and did as he said, opening up one of the windows. The fresh air instantly drafted in, and somehow Kaito felt his lungs get lighter. He thanked his uncle, but he settled back down onto the black seat with nice material. "I'll go out later, I promise! Can't I just finish the clock, uncle? Please?" He pouted, about to reach for the clock again.

His uncle gave him a look, crossing his arms. "You can finish that later." He jerked his thumb towards the door. "Right now you can go out with your friends. I don't want you ditching them over a project of yours. I didn't take you in as an apprentice to overwork yourself, nor did I take in your brothers and sisters to live here with me to laze around. Go out for goodness sake."

"People are here?" Kaito pondered aloud, putting the clock on the table and standing up. Mister Shion nodded and headed out the door himself. Kaito blinked, and soon followed suit. Mister Shion's apartment complex was an elaborate sky-rise jutting out in Tokyo. Thanks to the money he saved over time, he bought the place that came with two floors and enough room to fit his many nieces and nephews.

Kaito followed him down the semi-long hallway and down the spiral staircase. He counted the steps that looked very much like a piano until he hit the ground floor. Walking into the kitchen he finally saw that there were people indeed looking for him. It was not the friends he was expecting at all. "Iroha, what are you doing here? With Yuki and Ryuto too!"

Iroha Nekomura leaned forward on the sleek counter-top to rest her elbows. She then placed her head on top of her hands while a toothy grin made its way over to her mouth. Kaito glared at her when he noticed that her long ponytail rested on the counter as well. The red bow that keeps it up looked much like Hello Kitty's and for a moment he forgets why he was glaring.

"We just wanted to visit! I forgot that your uncle owned a sweet pad. Thanks for letting us in, oji-san!" Iroha broke her previous posture to bow at the elder. Yuki Kaai, and Ryuto echoed her while sitting on the ground playing with random stuff they found in the kitchen. Instead of standing up though, they bowed their heads only. Mister Shion didn't mind, waving his hand.

Kaito eventually figured that those were the two who made the loud crashes from earlier, not his siblings. Iroha nodded, walking around the counter-top to meet Kaito. "Besides, look at your calender! It's Tanabata! Don't you want to celebrate with us? Come on, we're bored! All you do is work on dumb projects anyway,"

"They're not dumb," Kaito insisted, huffing his cheeks before blinking in confusion. "Wait...it's Tanabata already?" In a mini surge of panic, he ran towards the counter to find out the date. Seeing it for himself, he had to face-palm. It really was the seventh, therefore it was Tanabata. Iroha only laughed at him, close to tearing up.

"You work on clocks, yet you don't know what day it is today? Priceless, aniki, priceless! Out of all people I would have thought you would be the one knowing when is when. Ahahaha!" The eleven year olds on the floor had to laugh with her. Kaito banged his head lightly on the counter-top. He honestly did not expect this at all.

"Don't worry, aniki! You may be late, but that doesn't mean you're late to celebrate! Join us, will you?" Once his thrashings were over, Kaito looked at her and sighed. "Can't I finish what I was doing first? I promise I'm almost done! After that I swear we can go anywhere you want for Tanabata!" His uncle gave him a disappointing look, and it was Iroha's turn to glare.

"No, you're coming with us. Like, now." The sixteen year old stopped her foot lightly on pristine white tiles. Kaito sighed again, raising both of his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine. Let me get my get my coat then we can-" He got cut off by Yuki and Ryuto who got up from their spot and ran towards the main door with loud cheer.

Kaito shook his head, making Iroha grin once more. She thanked Mister Shion before joining up with the younger ones. "I'm leaving, uncle. Tell everyone I'll be out." Kaito said as if he were dying. His uncle nodded, told him 'yeah, yeah', gave him the keys to his car, then waved him off. Kaito walked out the kitchen, stepping on soft carpet before going to the coat-rack near the door.

The others couldn't stop moving in anticipation as he got his grey pea-coat. When he put it on, Iroha pointed at him. "Are you serious? You're really going to wear that in this weather? Wow, Kaito...you're going to die out there! Plus you always wear that scarf! You'll get dehydrated!" Kaito shook his head, smiling cheerfully. "It's okay, I swear I'll be fine."

"You poor soul. Don't blame me then...if something happens." Iroha wanted to put a hand to her forehead, but decided against it. Kaito then opened the door, and the younger two ran out quicker than he thought. He and Iroha soon joined them at the elevator where they waited for the thing to 'ding'. During the wait, Yuki tugged on his sleeve, making him divert his attention to her.

"Onii-chan, you should really change. It looks almost unbearable to look at you! I mean, look at nee-san. She looks really pretty and she's ready for the outdoors," Yuki innocently pointed to Iroha, who wore a white tank-top, jean shorts with red suspenders on her shoulders, and red converse to her feet. She then pointed to Ryuto, who wore a green shirt and green shorts.

Kaito noticed that she wore shorts as well, and suddenly regrets wearing jeans and his pea-coat. He shook the thought off, patting her head. "It's okay, Yuki. As long as we get ice cream later, I'll be fine." The moment he finished his sentence, the elevator signaled its presence on their floor. All four of them walked in silently and Iroha hit the button for the lobby.

"Where are we going anyway? Am I going to drive you guys or...?" Kaito asked, stuffing his pockets as he waited for anybody to answer. "We're going to meet up with my cousin downtown. After that we're going to Yoyogi Park since you missed the parade at Asakusa. It was fun, by the way." Iroha replied, flicking off invisible dust from her fingernails.

"So...we're meeting Piko? Don't tell me we're meeting at some busy place. Parking is hard to find!" Kaito groaned just thinking about Shibuya's crossing and everything else. Iroha nodded silently, but didn't look at him. "Yeah, we're meeting Piko. Sadly, he told me the meeting place was Hachiko. Sorry about that."

The more Kaito groaned. Why do they have to meet at the dog statue? "Why...can you please tell me why there? Everyone meets up there!" Iroha laughed at him, double-checking if the meeting place really was there on her phone. "You know Piko, he's always like that. Always typical. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's already there." After awhile, the elevator dinged again, opening once more.

"Figures...what joy..."

* * *

_**5:15 **p.m._

"Where is he?" Kaito yelled, earning him a stare from a few people around him. He wasn't one to scream and shout, but he didn't like waiting for someone here. Hachiko, or the famous dog statue near the Shibuya Station, seemed to stare at him with no end. It was almost mocking at this point. Iroha said that her cousin would be here any minute over thirty minutes ago.

He was even shocked that Yuki and Ryuto were content about this. Weren't they the ones who wanted to celebrate more than he did? He praised their parents for teaching them well. He instantly regretted shouting, and started to wonder where his manners went. Iroha, feeling discomfort as well, tried to lighten up the atmosphere. Though she felt mad at her cousin.

"You know Piko, he likes being fashionably late. Can't blame the guy, his ahoge could be a pain to deal with..." She chuckled nervously. When Kaito didn't respond, she growled and clawed through her pockets for her phone. Once she got it, she quickly tapped the touch-screen, and in seconds a text got sent saying, 'Where the hell are you?!'.

She waited for five minutes and gave up hope in a reply. She prayed that he would be here soon because she felt bad for dragging out Kaito and not going anywhere right away. Kaito soon excused himself with the kids to go to a convenience store to buy ice cream. She told him it was fine, and she'll wait for Piko herself. She made a mental note to treat Kaito to ice cream later.

Ten minutes later, Piko finally showed up dressed in urban street fashion. Even though he was wearing white, Iroha wondered if he was hot under all those layers he was wearing. "Hey, Iroha! Sorry I was late, I really couldn't decide on what I was going to wear today. I mean, you have to go all out for Tanabata, right?" Iroha crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Come on, am I right?" Piko continued with a smile, unaware that his cousin was mad. "You...we've been waiting for you for decades! I told you that we're with other people! You made them and I wait! You're horrible, Piko!" Iroha's face flushed and her amber eyes were kept on a firm glare. "I can't believe you actually made us wait! I know you're never on time, but more than an hour? Come on! What the hell?"

Piko opened his mouth to try and say something, but he found that nothing came out right away. It took him awhile to bow down in apology. "Okay, okay, I get it...what I did was really messed up. I'm sorry, really. I'll try not to do it again, I swear." He really did feel guilty, and Iroha caught it in his electric blue eyes. He was sincere about it.

"Look, really...try not to do this again. Especially when we have others with us," She commented, noticing Kaito returning with the kids. Yuki was the first to notice the turfs of white hair near Iroha and came running to hug Piko. A close second came in Ryuto, who ran right after her, leaving Kaito in the dust. He was too busy trying to open a carton of ice-cream to notice Piko right away.

"Hey, Yuki, Ryuto! How have you two been? I hope you guys have been alright. How's school? Piko hugged them gleefully in return. He listened to every word of their reply before he turned back to Iroha. "So they're our guests. Why did you bring them along? Not that I mind, but shouldn't they be with their families right now?"

"I'm babysitting them. They'll be picked up later at Yoyogi. Anywho, they're not the only ones. We have one more guest coming along." Iroha pointed to Kaito who was now walking up to them. When he noticed Piko, he dug the spoon that he had in his mouth into the ice-cream to make it stand still. "Piko! Hisashiburi!" With his free hand, he held it out for Piko to shake.

"Seriously," Piko exclaimed, shaking Kaito's hand with vigor. "It's been forever! How's your summer going so far? I hope you're not like Iroha just babysitting all day!" The two guys shared a good laugh while Iroha and the kids yelled, 'hey!' in unison. To be formal, Kaito asked if Piko wanted some ice-cream and pulled out another carton from a plastic bag provided by the convenience store.

"Hey, give us ours first," Ryuto shouted at Kaito. Piko laughed, and pulled the carton out himself, handing it to Ryuto. Kaito apologized sheepishly and gave Yuki hers. Apparently, he bought enough for everyone presently and even a little bit extra. All the ice-cream just reminded Iroha that she needed to treat him soon.

"So, are we all set? Can we go to Yoyogi Park now?" Kaito questioned, feeling like a small child again. He was no longer mad that Piko was late as long as they leave soon. There was a gleam in his eyes, and Iroha was about to nod a 'yes', but her cousin interrupted. "Uhhh...sorry...I know I don't have a right and stuff, but I invited someone to come along."

Iroha hit his shoulder, earning a yelp from Piko. "Are you serious? After making us wait like that? Really now, Piko? Who is it anyway?" Piko bowed many times and the people around them started to find the group a little crazy. "I invited Miki! She said she'll come along, but she's in Asakusa right now! So it'll take a bit!"

"Tell her to meet us at Yoyogi! We're leaving this place now! As much as I love her, I don't want to wait here any longer. You know I'm a cat person, so I don't sit well with dogs. Well, actually, I don't mind...but if Kaito doesn't like it here then we leave." Iroha pinched the bridge of her nose to release stress. Piko turned to him with a pout, and Kaito blinked with no expression to his face.

"You know...I actually don't mind." Kaito suddenly smiled, shocking both Piko and Iroha. He scooped a bit of his vanilla ice-cream into his mouth. He then turned to Yuki and Ryuto, who were not paying attention to the whole ordeal. "You kids don't mind if we wait a bit longer, right?" The cousins nearly flipped when the two said that they were fine.

"It's settled then." Piko and Kaito rang out together, "We'll wait for her." Iroha had no idea what had possessed Kaito, but she didn't know if she was grateful for it or not. Eventually, another forty-five minutes of waiting passed by before Miki came along with a bubbly smile and her cherry red hair. She was so glad to see everyone and was about to give hugs until Yuki spoke up.

"Look, Kaito...onee-san is wearing white, unlike you." Indeed, Miki wore a white romper that contrasted her hair, and matching white boots. Miki simply giggled at the young girl, hugging her first. She then hugged Ryuto, Iroha, then Piko in that order. When she came to Kaito, her smile looked liked it got brighter.

"Kaito, it's been forever!" She threw her arms around him and he couldn't help but smile at her as well. Iroha's jaw dropped because she hugged him longer than her, and Piko's dropped because Miki...the one he had a crush on for years, was hugging a dude. When Miki took her arms back, she bowed to everyone, her ahoge swaying. "So how is everyone? I hope you didn't have to wait too long for me,"

"Uhhh..." The cousins spoke their thoughts aloud. Piko was the first to snap out of it, and looked Miki in the eyes. "You two know each other? Since when? I was about to introduce you both, but you came out hugging him like a mad-man!" For a moment, everyone was silent. In a second though, Kaito and Miki burst out into jovial laughter at what he said while Iroha almost cried in hysteria.

"Know Miki? I've known Miki since she was a kid!" Kaito felt like he couldn't breathe, but he manged to speak properly. "Not only does she live near me, but like...I see her at school too! Damn, Piko, you're late! Where have you been? Haha, I can't breathe!" Miki couldn't even stand straight and had to kneel on the ground for a second.

"Piko, what's wrong with you? Kaito might be older than us by two years, but at school he greets and sees all of us! He's our senpai! Have you not seen him with Miki or something?" Iroha patted his back a little too hard, making him hang his head in shame. Miki had the urge of doing the same thing, but she couldn't get up just yet. This was too good in her opinion.

"Utatane..." She joked, using his last name. This made Kaito and Iroha laugh even harder. "Kaito is like...the older brother that I never had! How can you not have seen us hanging out at school together? Just how! You're killing all of us so much!" It took them awhile to settle down, and the younger ones thought they were seriously crazy.

Even the people near Hachiko scooted as far away from them as possible. Once the laughter died, Ryuto and Yuki coughed to get their attention. Kaito nodded at them, understanding completely. "Alright, Piko you killed us completely. Miki is really like another sister I never had. Now that we're done here, can we please leave for Yoyogi park now?"

"Yes, yes," Yuki clapped, ready to go. "Can we go now?" Ryuto followed through right after her. The teens looked at each other and smiled knowingly. It really was time to leave. Kaito gathered all of the trash they had piled up from the ice-cream before and dumped it into the closest dispenser. He nodded once more at everyone, signaling them to start walking.

Everyone did so, and started to make their way to Kaito's parked vehicle. Kaito caught up to Piko and stayed near him, while the girls and the kids were ahead of them by a few feet. "You know...she really is like a sister to me. Why do you think I waited for her? There's no point in being jealous, you know..."

* * *

_**6:17** p.m._

The drive to Yoyogi park was not bad, but for some reason Kaito couldn't find a good parking spot within the area. He thought he had some sort of bad luck or something that day, but everyone told him it was fine and that they could walk. Once again, it took awhile for the group to get somewhere but they made it to the park with relative ease.

When they hit the fresh green grass, everything felt more free. Their hearts, their lungs, the air, everything became spectacular, and the feeling was hard to describe. There were so many people roaming around the large park. Some were leisurely sitting on picnic blankets while others rode on the bike trails.

Kaito couldn't believe what he saw. He's been here many times before, but never on the seventh of July. The park teemed with endless trees, but they're different today. Their branches and leaves had many decorations of every color and shape. They stretched on for acres, and he couldn't find an end.

He even found a couple of trees that hung bamboo wishes. This was definitely Tanabata, no doubt. He liked how the paper would slightly sway with the breeze, but sort of disliked the way they were so high above the ground. It made it seem like the wishes were harder to reach that way. Like how stretching your arms as far as they could were not enough to reach a set goal.

'Not even if you use the very tips of your toes...' His mind murmured. As they continue to walk the pathway they're on, benches sometimes held people and other times not. Miki searched endlessly for the fountains, and Piko could only watch her with a smile. Iroha found a stray cat, and decided to follow it while Kaito stayed close with the kids.

Usually this place was really popular during cherry blossom season, and Kaito was actually some-what shocked that people were here for Tanabata. 'Maybe I don't go out often as thought I do...' He thought, wondering why he feels so unaware. His mind wanders back to the clock at home, and then he suddenly wonders if things like that keep him.

Maybe this is the reason why his uncle told him to go out. The sights, the sounds, the people, the colors all around, they were the best. This is the reason why he loved Tokyo and why he breathed in its air. Everything seemed so nice like in the movies, but so surreal it was hard to grasp. His mind couldn't stop thinking random ramblings and thoughts.

'Watashi wa yuuga yo nyan, nyan, nyan. Oishii shokuji ni fukafuka beddo.' A song buzzed out into the air, making everyone turn to Iroha. Kaito couldn't be more thankful that her loud ringtone broke his conscience like a snap. She hastily picked up her phone, close to dropping it. Everyone looked at her with different colored eyes as she nodded and said yes a few times.

"Alright, that was Yuki's mom. She said to drop off Yuki and Ryuto at the stage. Their families are all there and stuff." She pocketed her phone then looked at the young ones. She briefly explained that they had to return to their mothers, but as soon as she finished, she got bombarded by whines from the both of them.

"We don't want to go! We want to stay with you guys!" They screamed childishly, shrill voices screeching to a new level. To think that eleven year olds still sound like that. Clenching her teeth, Iroha placed both of her hands on top of their mouths. She grumbled and told them that they'll meet up again, but their mothers wanted them back for now.

Both of them gave a 'hmph', stuffing their hands into their pockets. They knew that they have to listen, but it wasn't fair. It was more fun with the older kids, not with their mothers. Miki tried to console them, but Yuki could only shake her head, pigtails fraying more than it should thanks to the breeze. Piko tried the same with Ryuto, but he only stuffed his hands deeper down his pockets.

This was just not fair at all. The elders wore a frown as the walk to the stage held an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, they found Yuki's and Ryuto's mother at the mentioned destination. They were glad to see everyone, but the children looked the opposite. Mrs. Kaai took hold of Iroha's hands and bowed. "Thank you so much for taking care of them today, Iroha-chan,"

"Iie, it's okay. I'm always up for watching them anytime. They're fun. You don't even have to pay me!" Iroha laughed returning the bow. Mrs. Kaai gasped as if she forgot something. She opened her purse and pulled out quite a lot of money. She tried giving it to Iroha, but the girl shook her hands as a refusal. "My dear, I insist. I hope this covers for Ryuto as well."

Iroha told her it really was okay, but she ended up taking the money hesitantly. She didn't want to feel rude to such a persistent lady. After she got paid, the now smaller group said their byes to Yuki and Ryuto. They were still mad, but when Kaito told them that he'll buy ice-cream for them again, their smiles came back.

One last set of good byes and plenty of waves, and then the group headed off. Mrs. Kaai gave them a good suggestion, telling them that they should check out who was performing on the stage. Piko liked the idea best and thanks to that, they were walking towards the show like moths drawn to a flame.

"Woah, check it out! It's some cool band, guys! Come on, let's try and get closer!" Piko hollered, beckoning the others with an arm. He didn't notice that none of them followed as he was pulled into a crowd. Miki sighed when they lost track of him. "Can't we get something to eat? Sort of starving. I saw some stalls and vendors over here." She tilted her head, making her ahoge point the way.

Iroha agreed with her. "Yeah, let's just come back for him later. Besides, he could text us if he gets lost or something." The girls giggled all the while linking their arms through one of Kaito's. He didn't mind, considering they were like younger sisters, but he felt awkward as some guys stared at him with jealous gazes.

He lead them to where the stalls were. They were quite charming as they popped up in different places; their advertising signs made you want to come over. Most of the vendors sold food, but some had little trinkets to offer. Miki became the first to order something. Iroha and Kaito didn't even realize until they found her munching on dango while they were looking for something to snack on.

Miki suggested that Iroha get a hot-dog, but Iroha told her that she does not like foods with the name 'dog' in it. So she ended up choosing yakitori, making her toast sticks with Miki. To differentiate himself from skewed food, Kaito ended up going for something he liked. Shockingly enough, there was a stall that sold some ice-cream.

Before Kaito could pay, Iroha stopped him. She still felt bad for earlier, and she still had that mental note in her mind. "I'll treat you, Kaito. Don't pay." Kaito raised a brow at her. Quick convincing was easy for Iroha, and soon enough she paid for all the ice cream he bought. "There goes my babysitting money..."

"Sorry, you said you would treat. Not my fault." Kaito ate his ice-cream giddily while the cat lover sighed at him. She didn't expect him to buy so much. The three of the them ate their snacks happily, trying to head back to Piko. Passing by a few more stalls, Miki found one that sold little wind-up dolls. They dressed in traditional clothing, and each one was unique.

The stall owner took pride in them, for every few minutes or so, he would wind one of them off to show what they can do. Some lifted tea cups and others moved for a sense of entertainment. "Kaito, don't you work on these little things too?" Miki glanced at the toys with amazement, wondering how they were invented.

Kaito gulped the sweet treat in his mouth. "Ohh, the karakuri dolls? Yeah, work on them. Can't say that I can make them, but I do know how to make them walk and stuff." The girls were surprised, and it showed clearly on their faces. "I could make them, you know. It's just mine are not the best."

"Then you need to show us how they look, Aniki." Iroha smirked, putting up the peace sign as if she were taking a picture. Bright lights suddenly flashed in the inky black sky, and it made them tilt their heads up. Fireworks popped out like blooming flowers, coloring the sky with dazzling sparks. The cheers from the crowd near the stage became louder, close to breaking eardrums.

"How are we going to find Piko in there?" Kaito had to raise his voice to accommodate the girls as they got closer to where they were before. The music was getting louder and the bass were thumping off the ground. "Try texting him, Iroha! We could find him faster that way!" Miki shouted just as loudly. There was no need though, for the one they were looking for sprang behind their backs.

"You guys, what are you doing here? I was looking for all of you! I lost my spot thanks to you guys...ugh," Piko did a hairflip, causing Iroha to hit his shoulder again. "Nya! Stop doing that, it makes you look stupid. And no, we're not going into that mini mosh pit. We're staying here to watch the fireworks. Don't you want to see them?" If Miki didn't tell him to stay, he would have probably dived back in there.

"Fine...I'll stay here." Piko huffed out. "This year's festival isn't bad, huh? Maybe all of us can celebrate together again. Ohh, can we visit Meiji shrine after this? We need to pray for another healthy year, and we need to make sure Hikoboshi and Orihime meet again safely." The other three smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, this year was fun. But Tanabata festivals aren't as good as the ones at Sendai. Shibuya doesn't even compare!" Iroha could recall the streets being decorated so much that people would crowd just to take a look. Kaito gave her a skeptical look. "Really now? What makes you say that?"

Iroha fiercely stared back at him, a pout forming. "Sendai holds the biggest Tanabata festival every year! Everyone knows that!" Piko laughed loudly at his cousin. "Sorry she's bothered, Kaito. She holds Sendai close to her heart. She was born there. So if you say something with the tiniest bit of doubt about Sendai then she'll act like that." Kaito almost dropped his ice-cream.

"Really? I didn't know you were born there. I would have never guessed considering I don't hear your accent." Iroha ignored Piko and focused on Kaito. "Don't pay attention to him. Yes, I was born there. Grew up there a little bit too before I came here at around middle school. Tanabata hosted in Sendai is the biggest, read your books. Speaking of Tanabata there..."

Iroha suddenly had an idea that was as bright as the fireworks. She clapped in delight, and smiled. "Tanabata there is always hosted in August because of the traditional calender. We should go there one month from now! Piko, you remember auntie Mew, right? We can stay over at her house! I'll plan this whole trip out for you guys if you come! Are you guys down?"

Miki shot her hand up instantly, and Piko nodded right after. Iroha had to pout and beg a little to get Kaito to even consider. "Kaito, come on! I think you'll really like it! I know you're not much of a fan and stuff but I honestly think you can enjoy it. They go really traditional over there and you might find something interesting!"

"If I'm not busy..." Kaito whispered. Some time passed by and Iroha's convincing went unheard for most of the firework show. He didn't say yes until the words finally got to him at Meiji Temple. Iroha's nagging actually worked. "Wait, wait...so you would really join us?" She chimed happily as Kaito nodded. She quickly hugged him, causing him to stumble.

"Yes, I'll go, jeez! And quiet down, we're in a sacred place." The group quieted and with a deep breath, Kaito had the courage to say something. "Now...let us pray." And so they did, the silence more peaceful and serene than ever before. They took their time, and once they finished, they left with content hearts.

Before they completely left, they walked to the main yard where the prayer wall stood. Piko insisted that they write their wishes down on paper to finish the Tanabata feel. They took ten minutes to figure out what they wanted to write, and in their best script, wrote what they wished and hope for on delicate paper.

If one were to look at the prayers after they left, one would have read a particular wish that read: 'I hope that something interesting would happen to me in Tanabata at Sendai'. The last thing Kaito did before he slept that night was smile at the silly wish he made. 'Hopefully...something does happen. Something good.' He thought, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

There's a magic on the seventh. Eyes open from a long slumber, feeling life suddenly. Somewhere out there, she is ready...ready to face the world.

**'It's been a long time...'**

* * *

**dslkfjdlskjf. i think i wrote gibberish. i'm hella not happy with my balls out writing this time. okay, as long as i beat this deadline. it's really time for me to edit right now. i hope you enjoy guys, and sorry if it seems like crap! most of this part took place in shibuya and all of the places mentioned are real places.**

**if you have any questions feel free to ask. i won't force you, but please leave a review because they help me write faster. ummm...i'm not sure if there's anything else right now but my eyeballs hurt. i wrote this on a bad whim. ahahaha. anywho, take care you guys! meiko shows up in chapter two!**

**[added after some editing: alright, i think i got most of the mistakes now...i hope. anywho, i just wanted to add that the tanabata festival in sendai, japan does host the largest festival for the event. their streets are hella nice. but instead of being held in july they are held for three days starting on august sixth. that reason is because of the tradition japanese calender.]**


End file.
